


By The Leaves Of The Force Tree

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Poe Dameron’s Spice Runner Past, Post-Poe Dameron: Free Fall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A series of prompt fills for Darkpilot, based on actual journals I own.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	By The Leaves Of The Force Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the fact my fanfiction prompt journals came in from Amazon and I decided to do a little...experiment.

“About Kijimi...”

Ben didn’t miss the way that Poe looked away from him, just for a moment, shame flashing in his eyes. He didn’t know why, of course — after all, Poe had been tricked and deceived. Ben would shout it from the rooftops if he had to. 

“I’m sorry I left,” Poe said, looking at Ben fully. “I mean...I was mad at my dad, obviously, for something that was my fault to begin with...”

”Stop it,” Ben said. “You didn’t deserve to be fired on.”

What would make Poe even think that? True, Poe had taken the ship for a joyride, but that blast could have killed him.

A sixteen year old didn’t deserve to die like that. Or at all. 

“Okay, maybe not,” Poe said, sounding agitated (Ben could hear the broken transparisteel in his voice), “But I left you!”

”I was on Adani.” A beat. “Y’know, is this gonna turn into a game of who-left-first?”

Poe did laugh. Ben was grateful for that.

”No, I think we’re fine,” Poe said. “Just...I didn’t really — I should have at least told you goodbye.”

”It’s okay,” Ben said. “You were tricked. Poe — you were technically emotionally abused. It’s not your fault. I love you, and I don’t want to see you like this.”

Poe blinked. Then, “Ben...?”

”I think I always did."

”I...” Poe swallowed. “I love you too.”

They kissed, gently, and there was something about that one gesture that made Ben feel like he was very much home as well as Poe. 


End file.
